Bone disease is a frequent complication in patients with chronic renal failure. Growth retardation is a prominent clinical feature in most patients, and bone disease contributes substantially to the delay in skeletal development. Patients who develop renal failure early in childhood commonly have body height two standard deviations below the age-adjusted normal values and the major decline occurs within the first two years of life.